


Tinkle Tinkle Little Chimes

by gashinaya (naemamdero)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Oh Sehun, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naemamdero/pseuds/gashinaya
Summary: Yifan is not a bad father, he always thought. But sometimes he really did feel like the worst father. Especially when Sehun didn't stop crying.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	Tinkle Tinkle Little Chimes

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this was done in like, in an hour perhaps. It's 1 am in the middle of the night and my krisho friends just had to talk about papa Yifan at that moment and my caffeinated brain just had to start gearing up when I should have been sleeping.
> 
> So yeah, please do enjoy this short, unbetaed work of papa Yifan taking care of his lil baby.
> 
> And yes I'm bad at choosing titles so excuse the lack of creativity.

_"I mean, it's not gonna be that hard, right?"_

It is. It _motherfucking_ is. Yifan regretted ever offering to take care of baby Sehunnie—alone—and is now mentally trying to strangle himself while the baby is wailing like firetruck siren; except this siren did not ever stop.

Sehun is not really a difficult kid, Yifan-from-half-an-hour-prior thought. He is always easy to be consoled by Junmyeon. Just needed some over-the-chest cuddle and some lullaby (some milk too sometimes), and the baby would soon enough be calmed and the world would be in peace again. Yifan too, had tried those said methods and they had worked just fine!

But lo and behold, out of all times to not be consoled, baby Sehun had to pick the time when Junmyeon was not in the house to unleash his shrill cry. Yifan is now a changed man. He did everything to make Sehun stop crying—he checked the diaper, tried to feed the child, played some video, even singing some lullaby songs from the far land of China—yet nothing worked. The baby is now red-faced after crying so hard for so long. Yifan is now afraid that the baby would choke or gag from crying.

Yifan wanted to cry. _Seriously_. He felt like the worst father in the world.

Out of his wit, Yifan took the baby out of his cot and start to rock the baby in his arms gently. He paced around the house and hummed some lullabies until he reached the sliding door of the balcony. The sun is hiding behind some greyish, puffy clouds in the sky. Yifan decided that it might be okay for Sehun to get some breeze—though it was actually him who needed it the most.

The wind chimes hanging over the balcony greeted the owner of the house with its melodious tinkling. It was the wind chimes that Junmyeon got from Hawaii back when they had their honeymoon, and Junmyeon insisted to keep it hanging out in the sun. 'So it wouldn't miss its home,' Junmyeon had said.

A gentle breeze suddenly came their way. The light tinkling then turned louder. Baby Sehun blinked from the breeze, and then his eyes caught on to the silver, hollow tubes hanging over them. Yifan watched in awe as the baby stopped crying altogether. Sehun stayed focus on the fascinating, glimmering thing before his eyes. When another gentle breeze came, the wind chimes hit each other again. Like a magic casting its spell on Sehun, the baby started to giggle. 

Yifan couldn't believe his eyes. 

~~~

"I'm back~~" Junmyeon greeted out of habit when he arrived at the front door of his home. Remembering that there is a baby in the house, he gently close the door and paced his steps so his footsteps wouldn't be loud.

_Tink. Tink._

Junmyeon's ears caught some soft, tinkling sound from inside the house. He slowly traced the source of the sound. 

It took Junmyeon some time to piece together the situation playing in front of him. There is his husband, sleeping on the sofa with his arms sprawled out over the cushions and his mouth open. Their child, too, is sleeping soundly in the futon with bed rails secured all around the futon. The accessories attached over the bed rails however, had really put Junmyeon in a baffled state.

There is something that Junmyeon recognised as the skeleton of a tent secured across the rails with some tape. The wind chimes are tied in the middle of the stick—right over the baby. A portable rabbit fan whirred softly by the rail; it had been positioned in such a way that the wind hit directly, but not too harsh, towards the wind chimes; ensuring the tinkling sound to keep on going. 

Junmyeon looked over to his husband with love pouring out of his eyes. His heart grew bigger at the thought of his husband McGyver-ing his way out to put their baby to sleep.

Distancing himself a good amount, Junmyeon tried to fit the scene in front of him inside the frame of his phone camera. Of course, he didn't just stop with one picture. Junmyeon took a few more close ups, even of his husband sleeping with his mouth unshut.

With great effort, Junmyeon took off one of the cushions under Yifan's arm and tried to fit himself in without waking his husband. His plan didn't work however—Yifan stirred awake, and he drawled out 'Thank god you're back' while his eyes stayed closed. Junmyeon wiggled himself in and circled his arm over his husband, in which Yifan reflexively returned with a hug. 

"You've worked hard," Junmyeon said. Yifan gave a low hum in response. "You did very well," Junmyeon continued. Yifan didn't answer back. He must have had fallen asleep again, Junmyeon thought. Junmyeon rested his head over his husband's chest. He heard the sound of steady breathing, heart beating, and soft tinkling. 

Junmyeon smiled as he thought to himself that maybe, this is what 'serene' sounded like.

_fin._


End file.
